1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vibratory separator screens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibratory separator screens, such as ones in which wire meshes of metal or textile cloth are mounted to metal hook appurtenances on one pair of opposed sides or edges of the mesh or to grommets on both pairs of opposed sides or edges of the mesh are well known, such as the type commercially available from the W. S. Tyler Co. and sold under the designations Tyler Type "AX" Hook Strip, Tyler Type "C" hook Strip, Tyler Type "CX" Hook Strip and Tyler Type "E" Hook Strip. Most prior art screens of this type are made by folding one piece or two pieces of metal in such a manner as to sandwich the cloth between such members, this being the manner of manufacture of the aforementioned Tyler vibrating screens. In such prior art screens, inserts of fabric, rubber, or fine metal mesh are normally added to prevent the abrasion of the screen on the leading edges of the metal strips with spotwelds or rivets being utilized near the leading edges of the hook or edges strip to hold the metal-cloth combination together. These prior art screens, however, are prone to short life when tensioned due to the resultant uneven stress build up in the welded areas. Furthermore, materials being processed by use of these vibrating screens can get into the hook strip area which is not sealed and can thus abrade or contaminate the screen. This problem becomes particularly acute for corrosive applications in which suitable expensive materials are required for the hook strip material. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.